The Scent of Love
by Nachuu
Summary: Lee Seung-gil doesn't know how this happened, he was just doing his business inside the restroom earlier but now he's listening to a certain Thai-skater rant about his unrequited love. (A Seung-gil x Phichit Hanahaki Au I badly needed)


A/N: First posted on my AO3 and Wattpad account. This is a two-shot fic but I haven't write the next part yet.

I don't own Yuri on Ice and the concept of Hanahaki Disease either

Enjoy!

* * *

Lee Seung-gil doesn't know how this happened, a few hours ago he was just attending (force to attend by his coach, actually) the wedding of a two famous figure skater namely Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri. He doesn't know the two personally but they invited all (It was Viktor's idea because he just want to show the world how lucky he was to have Yuuri) figure skater they'd competed before and him having a worried coach force him to attend the wedding to use this chance to socialize with other human being besides his dog to his dismay. Now, he's currently sitting inside the family restaurant with a sulking Thai figure skater, listening to him rant.

"I know he's my best friend and I shouldn't have fall in love in with him in the first place." Phichit Chulanont said his voice quivering.

Earlier, during the reception Seung-gil excuses himself to the restroom. While doing his business there's a guy who rushes inside the restroom and entered inside of one of the many cubicles. A wretch and suddenly there's a strong fragrance scattered through the air. It didn't smell repulsive but instead it smells like.. flowers? Seung-gil then walk to the nearest sink to wash his hands. There's a big side of him that is curious at the guy he was sure that the guy is vomiting flowers, because of the smell. It was after all his first time to witness such scene. He was eyeing the guy's back at the mirror when suddenly the guy stand up straight and turn around. He is now staring at the dark skinned man who has swollen eyes, there still some tears at the side of his eyes and his nose were red, through the mirror. He remember that this guy is the best man of one of the groom, Phichit Chullanont. The only sound that can be heard inside is the flushing of the toilet, a minute of staring then suddenly the guy cries again. Seung-gil was caught off guard. He didn't know how to deal with this kind of situation, he turned around to fully face the guy.

"A..Are you okay?" Seung-gil wants to mentally slapped his face. Of course he's not okay if he is crying like there's no tomorrow. He just stand there awkwardly.

"I'm such an idiot." The guy said in between of his hiccups. Seung-gil raised an eyebrow at that then he walk at the guy to awkwardly pat his back when suddenly the guy hugs him. His scent assaulted his nose when the guy hugged him, it doesn't smell of vomit but instead he smell of mixed flowers that he couldn't pinpoint.

"Do you want to go to the family restaurant near this place and talk about it." He offers awkwardly. His coach should be proud of him because he talk to someone without snapping some sarcastic response. Then the guy looks up at him. Seung-gil stifle a gasp. The guy have the most mesmerizing eyes he'd ever seen even it was swollen and wet because of the tears. There's a strong urge of wiping the tears away from his eyes but he control his self. The Thai skater nodded at him, his cheeks were red which makes him more mesmerizing in Seung-gil's eyes.

That's how they got here. Seung-gil just nodded to what Phichit says.

"Pathetic right. To have this kind of illness." Phichit said while stirring his juice with his straw. "It's not my intention to fall for him, I know he's head over heals in love with Viktor and I have no chance but still here I am suffering with this Hanahaki disease which I didn't know actually exist, which cause by an unrequited love" It's true that Hanahaki Disease is a rare disease even some expert can't explain how it exist they just know that when you have an unrequited love you will start vomiting flowers, no specific kind. Just mixed flowers and it smells like actual flowers. It is actually dangerous because you can actually die from it, the flowers will grow inside and eventually it's brunches will poke your respiratory system and clog your wind pipe. The only cure is for your feeling were reciprocated but it is just a rumor and no exact cure known to man. Seung-gil just listen to Phichit. It's kind of new to him to saw this energetic and always happy Thai skater to be this upset. He sips his tea before talking.

"It's not pathetic. It's just show how much your feeling for him is true." Seung-gil said. The two stared at each other.

"I guess so." Phichit finally said but there still a hint of sadness from his voice. Seung-gil hates to see him like this he was used to see him all smiling happily and full of energy, taking a selfie with anyone in every moment he got. He is like a ray of sunshine to everyone not like this, moping and sulking just because of an unrequited love. Phichit took out his phone and stare at it for a moment before tears started to leak from his eyes again.

"They look so happy. Especially Yuuri." Phichit sniffs as he stare at the picture of Yuuri and his husband. Seung-gil frowns at Phichit, chest hurting at the sight. He can't take it anymore, to see Phichit to be like this. He doesn't understand why but all his mind says is that he should make this beautiful guy smile again.

"I'm going back to Korea tomorrow if you want," he started. Phichit looks up at him, eyes still glistening with tears. Seung-gil look away. "You can come with me. For a change of scenery." He said cheeks tinting with pink. He looks at Phichit again who is now blinking at him. "If only you want, that's all." He said shyly. Phichit's eyes soften and he smile softly at him. Seung-gil can't take his eyes off at Phichit. He really looks more beautiful when smiling.

"Thank you for the offer Seung-gil. I'll think of it okay." He said softly with a smile. "I appreciate the thought." A small smile graced Seung-gil's king Phichit gasped. Seung-gil frowns.

"What?" He asked defensively. Phichit shook his head, smiling.

"You should smile more. It looks good on you." Phichit said with a small smile. Seung-gil's stomach flutters at the word and an unknown feeling creeping up at his chest. Seung-gil's face heated up and looks away. He heard Phichit giggles.

"Seung-gil look up." Phichit called to him. Seung-gil look at Phichit, his body tirned side way, his arm raised, phone on his hand before he could react Phichit already took a selfie of them.

"Smile" Phichit said before clicking the capture button. "Uwaaa! You look cute here." Phichit exclaimed as he show him their selfie. Seung-gil look at the photo his frown deepened. Cute? He looks like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes widen, face still flushed and his mouth slightly agape.

"Don't post it." He warned. Knowing Phichit's reputation in posting on his Instagram without a care on anyone as long as he can give fan service to his fans. Phichit smile, retrieving his phone to look at the photo again.

"I won't. This is for my eyes only. It's a pleasure to have a photo with the emotionless Lee Seung-gil blushing. I won't share in public." Phichit said. Seung-gil's shrugged but deep inside his heart beating loudly inside his chest he doesn't understand what was happening to him and what is this feeling. "Oh Yuuri's looking for me. I need to go now." Phichit gasped and started picking up his things. Seung-gil can't help but feel disappointed. But he knew that Phichit's first priority is Yuuri but there's this feeling that he wants him to look at Seung-gil too.. Okay he need to stop thinking this nonsense now. "Thanks for comforting me." Phichit said bashfully and turn around to walk away. Without thinking Seung-gil grasp Phichit's wrist. The two stared at each other, Phichit tilting his head in confusion. Seung-gil coughs awkwardly before speaking.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." He said to the Thai skater quietly. Phichit smile.

"Okay." He said before leaving. Seung-gil stares at the retrieving back of Phichit, his eyes wide. 'Does it mean he will go with him?' He thought, hoping that is is really like that.

The next morning Seung-gil wakes up early to prepare for his flight. Looking at his wristwatch he frowns and stares at the gate again. Five minutes before his flight. Seung-gil lost all of his hope, he stand up and started pulling his baggage with him until he heard a shout.

"Seung-gil, wait" he whip his head to look at the owner of the voice, a small smile graced his face, feeling as if his chest will explode with the fluttering he felt. "I'm sorry to came last minute." Phichit apologized. Seung-gil shook his head.

"No it's fine." Seung-gil said and Phichit smiles at him.

"Wait, I don't have a flight ticket yet." Phichit said, stopping on his tracks.

"Don't worry I've already taken care of that." Seung-gil said matter-of-fact. Phichit looks at him with wide eyes.

"Really? But I didn't tell you if I would go." Phichit asked.

"Well I invited you so it's just right that I buy a ticket for you." Seung-gil said grinning slightly, happiness radiating from him. "Come on it's almost time." He added. Unknown to him Phichit's face was flushed red.

After the 2 hours flight from Japan to Korea the two is now on the way at Seung-gil's apartment. The two sitting inside the taxi quietly until Phichit spoke.

"So anything cool I can see at Korea?" Phichit asked, just to break the silence. Seung-gil look at him, thinking.

"Hoppang." He said finally.

"Hoppang?" Phichit asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"My Siberian husky dog. She's cool." Seung-gil said proudly. Phichit laughs brightly making Seung-gil's chest flutters. He really likes hearing Phichit's laugh.

"You own a dog? Wow. Do you know that Yuuri's a dog person!?" Phichit said as his eyes twinkling brightly at the mention of his best friend making Seung-gil frowns inwardly and a slight pang of jealousy at how fond the Thai-skater at his best friend. Of course he knew that with all those cute dog stuffed toy being thrown at him in every competition.

"Yeah I know." He said making sure the bitterness in his tone doesn't seep out. He hated it, hated feeling like this. It was new to him and don't know what to do. If it's just like competing in figure skating he's sure he can analyze his moves to get higher technical points but no. Damn it.


End file.
